Of Mistletoe Magic
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: "But games are fun, don't tell me you don't enjoy ours." The fiery haired girl opened her mouth to reply but stopped as something dawned on her. "Zabini," She said slowly, "Don't move." he paused for a moment, looking at her curiously. "Why?"


_**7 Days of Fanfiction Christmas:  
Day #2  
Of Mistletoe Magic**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer-**__ Yeah, instead of writing MORE Harry Potter J.K sits around writing Fanfiction. As if._

_**Summary-**_ _Striding forward, he pouted playfully. "But games are fun, don't tell me you don't enjoy ours." The fiery haired girl opened her mouth to reply but stopped as something dawned on her. "Zabini," She said slowly, "Don't move." he paused for a moment, looking at her curiously. "Why?"_

_**(a/n-**__ I had to do the mistletoe thing, I mean, come on!)_

* * *

"Damn," Ginny muttered to herself as she stopped at the turn of the corridor. And so close too. She had been avoiding them all bloody week and now, when she was so close to getting back to her dorm, the day before leaving for home, they caught her. Damn.

"Bloody holiday and it's bloody traditions," She ranted, looking up, not that she had to. She couldn't move and was in Hogwarts corridors, so it was obviously the enchanted mistletoes Dumbledore had decorated with.

He thought it would be fun and 'bring everyone together for the holidays'. To the rest of the school it meant don't travel in groups, avoid walking in corridors and a lot more people would be going home for Christmas.

Very few students had been able to avoid them. Most Seventh years (and Ravenclaws) didn't have to, as they knew advanced spells and knew how to break the enchantment. Other students, most Slytherin's (sly indeed), as well as others found ways to avoid them. Ginny was one of those students... up until now...

She didn't even bother 'searching' her brain for a spell to break the enchantment herself. Been there done that, unhelpful. So instead she sighed exasperatedly and leaned against the wall to wait.

Maybe sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night wasn't her best idea. But it wasn't her fault! Who could resist Gingerbread?

_'Merlin! I'll be here for hours before somebody finds me, probably till morning-'_ Luckily... or unluckily (we really don't know yet) her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of quiet footsteps echoing through the hall. Silently, she hoped it was a teacher or prefect. She'd get detention, yes, but they'd break the enchantment and there'd be no chance of her having to kiss someone she didn't want to.

The owner of the footsteps finally came into view and Ginny barely held in a groan but made a small sound of annoyance. This, of course, didn't go unheard.

The dark haired boy, clad in green and black Slytherin robes quickly drew his wand and looked up. When he saw it was only her, he grinned and lowered his wand.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasly."

Ginny glared. Hard. "I'm not in the mood for games, Zabini." The older boy chuckled, a familiar sound. He'd been bugging her since her third year, and now, in her fifth, he was somehow twice as annoying. (Something she had never thought possible.)

Striding forward, he pouted playfully. "But games are fun, don't tell me you don't enjoy ours."

The fiery haired girl opened her mouth to reply but stopped as something dawned on her.

"Zabini," She said slowly, "Don't move." he paused for a moment, looking at her curiously.

"Why?"

Well she couldn't exactly tell him why. Then he'd definitely walk forward!

"Well... because, I- uh, said." She answered clearing her throat. Not good enough. Blaise took a step forward.

"Not a very good reason," He smirked, "So really, why?"

She was actually quite shocked that he hadn't noticed the green leaves above her head. "Zabini, don't take another step forward."

"But why?" He asked innocently. She didn't know how, but somehow, he had to know.

"Zabini," She said in a warning tone as he continued to take slow steps forward, tauntingly, "Zabini... don't... Blaise!"

He stopped and stared. She sighed in relief putting her hand on her chest as if to stop her heart from going so fast. She could already feel her ears burning.

He smirked- no, smiled. "So we're on first name basis now, Ginny?"

Before she could talk, think or even breathe, he took another step forward and Ginny found herself under the mistletoe with the last person she expected, Blaise Zabini.

This time, Ginny couldn't hold back her groan.

"You idiot! Now look what you've done!" She cried, throwing her arms up in frustration and almost knocking him in the head with her books… which was still an option. Blaise didn't answer for a second, just stared up at the leaves above their head, frowning, before slowly the frown changed to a smirk.

"You know what this means..." He trailed off, meeting her eye. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before deciding what to do.

She stood on the tip of her toes and tried to quickly touch her lips to his. She lingered for a moment before pulling back and sharply turning away to continue down the corridors.

Blaise, who stood there dazed for a moment, turned and watched her walk.

"Don't pretend you didn't like that, Weasly!" He called after her.

"I've had better, Zabini." She answered, shaking her head, though there was a grin on her now red face.

* * *

_**(a/n- **__It was pretty short, and I did want to extend it but I didn't know how. I loved the beginning, didn't know what else to add and I really didn't want to tamper with the ending. So, there it is! Reviews are appreciated.)_


End file.
